


upgrade

by Anonymous



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just a short drabble, M/M, im just throwing my thoughts into the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: phobos got his armor upgraded.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	upgrade

Phobos got his armor upgraded.

The new fit was a lot more edgier, both in a literal and figurative sense. The plates on his joints and chest were cut into pentagon shapes, the once perfectly round corners of his old helmet were turned into sharp edges, and his visor was now shaped with an angry widows peak.

“Oh, it’s only temporary,” Sung explained. “We’re still figuring it out.”

The doctor then went on about how it was redesigned to be more suitable for aerial movement or whatever, spiraling into a 10 minute ramble about the mechanics of Phobos’ jet-pack which Meouch checked out of immediately.

And look, this was all great and everything- except for the fact that Meouch didn't like the new armor.

It was an opinion he kept to himself out of courtesy for both Phobos and Sung. And it wasn't like it was bothering him _that_ much, after all it was just armor. An outfit. Maybe he just needed to get used to it. Meouch hated things that were new and unfamiliar, difficulty adjusting to change is one of his faults, he admits; so he figured maybe he just needed a little more time for it to grow on him.

It didn't.

Instead, Meouch just developed more opinions on the new Phobos as time went by. Whenever the bassist turns to his left to see that unfamiliar, angry looking face staring back at him from across the stage, he wasn't even sure if it was _his_ Phobos hidden underneath it. It throws Meouch off every time, and he has to shake off that strange uneasiness before directing his attention back to the audience. Eventually he found himself almost avoiding looking at him altogether. That's when he realized that actually, it _wasn't_ 'great and everything'. Actually he kind of hated it.

Which was why he brought Phobos to the dressing room in the back shortly after the concert’s encore, to voice this very unimportant concern of his, among other things.

"Phobos," he starts with a serious sounding sigh, the quiet click of the door closing soon following him. “Y'know, that new armor of yours…”

Phobos looks up at him, the new helmet Meouch hated so much sitting comfortably in his hands. Meouch was glad the thing wasn't on his head anymore and that he could finally see Phobos' pretty face again after 3 hours, but remembers to be upset and crosses his arms.

"I don't like how it looks," he says firmly but with just enough humor in his voice as to not set an awkward mood.

Phobos doesn’t react. The look on his face remained unchanged, calm as ever. Like he already knew or something.

"Kinda makes you look like that fish from Super Mario."

 **[I think Sung was going for a shark]** Phobos places said shark helmet on the table, setting it aside. Meouch scoffs.

"You look like a baby shark at best but sure."

He decides to spare them both the time and not drill him on the creative process of the new armor's design, he actually couldn't care less. He was only here to express one thing.

He walks up to Phobos, slowly stepping closer and closer towards him until their faces were just a breath apart from each other. Phobos stayed still, his hands resting on the table behind him.

"I don't like the armor," he reiterates. "On you."

Phobos averts all four of his eyes. He looked like he had to physically stop himself from doing his classic double eye roll.

 **[I see]** his hand quickly gestures.

Meouch looks down at the shiny golden plate on Phobos’ chest, staring back at his own reflection. The new cut was so dang tacky. It was irritating to look at.

"I think it'd look much better off of you."

Meouch tugs idly on the straps of his jet-pack, scrutinizing the details of the armor up close. He looks up. Their gazes meet.

**[You think so?]**

“Mmhm.”

Phobos lets out a defeated laugh.

 **[Alright. Maybe you should do something about it then]** the guitarist smirked.

Meouch was already sliding the straps off Phobos’ shoulders.

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago to cope when i was in grief over phobos' new helmet BUT IM OVER IT NOW LMAO SO IG ILL JUST POST THIS


End file.
